This invention relates to a waste sterilizing and crushing apparatus and more particularly it relates to an apparatus which, when it is desired to dispose of medical wastes, such as disposable injectors and the like, heats said wastes for sterilization and then crushes them.
For example, in hospitals, disposable injectors and drip infusion containers are discarded after use. Further, experimental animals, such as rats, are used and their dead bodies are discarded.
The various wastes described above usually contain disease causing germs. Thus, it has been suggested to sterilize the wastes by chemicals.
Wastes from hospitals are buried in a land to be reclaimed, but if their bulk is great, it sometimes occurs that they cannot be buried directly in such land. Thus, it is contemplated to crush said wastes to minimize their bulk.
However, if wastes are treated with chemicals for sterilization, it becomes difficult to treat these chemicals themselves after use.
When wastes are to be crushed, crushing conditions differ to a large extent from wastes to wastes; some wastes, such as injectors, are solid, and others, such as dead bodies of rats, are soft, containing water. Therefore, if a single type of crusher is used to crush all these wastes, a desired crushing effect would not be obtained.